1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vibratory type liquid atomizing devices and more particularly it concerns novel replaceable reservoirs for holding liquids to be atomized in such devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vibratory type liquid atomizing devices are shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,740, U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,550 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,637, among others. In general, these atomizing devices comprise an orifice plate which is caused to vibrate while liquid to be atomized is supplied to one side of the plate. The vibrations of the plate cause the liquid to be forced through minute orifices in the plate and then to be ejected from the other side of the plate in the form of fine droplets.
Atomizing devices of this type are used for a variety of purposes including, for example, the dispensing of air fresheners and insect repellants. In general the service life of these atomizing devices is much longer than the time needed to dispense the liquid which they contain. Accordingly, it is desired to provide practical and inexpensive liquid replacement containers or reservoirs which can easily be substituted for an empty reservoir in the atomizing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,928 shows a liquid air freshener container having a wick and a removeable cap which covers the wick. A wick holder or insert is fitted into an opening at the top of an upper neck portion of the container. The neck portion is formed with a screw thread for holding the removeable cap; and a flange is formed under the screw thread for mounting the container in an air freshener.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,531 shows an inhaler which atomizes liquid from a removeable container. A wick extends from the container to a vibratory atomizing element. A removeable cap covers the container when it is not in use in the inhaler.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,333 shows a burner assembly which includes a liquid container and a cap which is removably held onto the container by a screw thread arrangement. The cap holds a wick which extends down into the container.
Other U.S. patents which show containers with wicks are U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,731; U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,093; U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,609; U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,339; U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,493 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,970.
One problem which must be addressed in providing replacement bottles or reservoirs for vibratory type atomizing devices is that of precisely positioning the replacement reservoir vertically relative to the vibratory orifice plate. The liquid to be atomized is generally brought to the vibratory plate by means of a capillary element such as a wick. The wick is held by the liquid reservoir and therefore each replacement reservoir or bottle contains its own wick. The wick, however, must be precisely positioned in a vertical direction so that it adequately conveys liquid to the plate while not pressing against the plate so as to interfere appreciably with its vibrations. Therefore the reservoir replacement system must ensure simple but very accurate positioning of the replacement reservoir or bottle relative to the vibrating plate.
Another problem that is encountered in providing replacement reservoirs for vibratory type atomizing devices is that of sealing the reservoirs adequately for long periods of time before they are put into actual use. This is especially difficult because the reservoir wick must not only be precisely positioned, it also must not be subjected to crushing before actual use. This problem is particularly severe in the case where fragrances are to be atomized because the viscosity of many of these fragrances and their ability to wet surfaces which they contact allows them to migrate out through extremely small pores and passageways. Further, while a very secure seal must be provided, it must be easily broken without damaging the wick so that the wick can be precisely positioned when the reservoir is mounted on the atomizer device.
The present invention, in one aspect, provides a novel refill assembly for a liquid atomizer device. This novel refill assembly comprises a liquid containing reservoir having an upper opening. A wick extends from a liquid in the reservoir and out through the upper opening. At least one lug extends radially outward from the liquid reservoir for engaging a bayonet type slot in an atomizer device. This construction permits the reservoir to be mounted quickly and easily in an atomizer device with the wick being precisely positioned in the atomizer device.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a novel refill assembly which comprises a liquid containing reservoir, such as a bottle, having an upper opening and a wick assembly comprising a plug or wick holder of unitary construction with a center opening through which a wick extends. The wick is held tightly in the center opening of the plug or wickholder. The wickholder is affixed to the reservoir and is sealed around its upper opening with the wick extending down into the reservoir. The wickholder is formed with at least one laterally extending mounting surface for mounting the reservoir and wickholder in an atomizing dispenser whereby the upper end of the wick is precisely located in the dispenser. Because of the unitary construction of the wickholder, the vertical distance between the mounting surface and the top of the wick is precisely controlled and is not subject to variations caused by accumulated tolerances which occur when the wick is held by a different element from that which forms the mounting surface.
In a further aspect, the present invention comprises a novel refill assembly for a liquid atomizer device. This novel refill assembly comprises a liquid containing reservoir having an upper opening through which a wick extends. The reservoir is formed with a first tubular formation which extends downwardly from the opening and which surrounds the wick. A cap, which is removably secured to the reservoir, has a second tubular formation extending down from within the cap. This second tubular formation is closed at its top but is open at its bottom; and it telescopes over the first tubular portion. At least one of the tubular portions is tapered such that the tubular portions form a sealing interference fit when they are in telescoping relationship. In this manner, an effective seal is maintained around the wick so that the refill assembly may be stored for long periods of time without loss of the liquid from evaporation.
According to a still further aspect of the invention, there is provided a novel refill assembly which comprises a liquid containing reservoir, such as a bottle, having an upper opening through which a wick extends. An upper region of the reservoir has a circular cross section and is formed with at least two laterally outwardly extending bayonet type lugs for mounting the reservoir onto an atomizer device. The refill assembly also includes a cap having a skirt. The cap is mounted on the reservoir such that it encloses the wick and such that its skirt extends over the lugs. The skirt and the lugs are formed with laterally extending mating surfaces, at least one of which is slanted relative to a plane perpendicular to an axis of the circular cross section of the upper region of the reservoir. Upon turning the cap relative to the reservoir, the lugs are cammed downwardly to release said cap from said reservoir.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided a novel plug or wickholder subassembly which comprises a unitary molded plug or wickholder and a wick. The wickholder has an upper wall and a peripheral skirt extending downwardly therefrom for holding the wickholder onto a liquid reservoir. The wickholder also includes attachment lugs which extend laterally outward from the upper wall beyond the skirt. The wick extends up through and is held in an opening in the upper wall.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a novel combination plug and wickholder for a liquid reservoir from which liquid may be dispensed in aerosolized form. This novel plug and wickholder comprises a unitary molded body having a circular horizontal wall with an opening extending therethrough through which a wick may extend. A generally cylindrical inner wall extends down from the periphery of the horizontal wall such that the outer surface of the cylindrical inner wall can form, with a tubular portion of a cover, a seal around the wick. The inner wall flares out at the bottom and then extends back up to form a generally cylindrical outer wall whose outer surface can form a seal with the inside of a neck of a liquid reservoir. An annular mounting wall extends laterally out from the upper end of the outer wall to extend over the upper edge of the reservoir neck. An outer skirt extends downwardly from the mounting wall outside the neck of the reservoir. The outer skirt is formed with an internal locking formation which interlocks with a cooperating formation on the outside of the reservoir neck to lock the plug and wickholder to the reservoir.
According to yet another aspect of the invention there is provided a novel method of assembly of a liquid refill reservoir. According to this novel method, a combination plug and wickholder is provided with an upper opening through which a wick may project. Then a cap is attached to the combination plug and wickholder so that a space, which is sealed from the atmosphere, is formed around the wick opening. A wick is inserted into the wick opening either before or after the cap is attached. Liquid is supplied to a reservoir through an opening therein and then the combination plug and wickholder, with the cap attached, is fastened to the reservoir, with said wick extending into the liquid and the combination plug and wickholder forming a seal with the reservoir opening.
A further aspect of the invention involves a novel subcombination which comprises a plug and wickholder of unitary molded construction which can be fastened onto and sealed with an upwardly projecting neck of a liquid reservoir by the application of a downward force on the plug and wickholder. The plug and wickholder supports a wick which extends out through an opening therein. The novel subcombination further includes an overcap cap which is removably attached to the plug and wickholder, said cap being configured to provide a seal with the plug and wickholder around the wick where the wick extends out through the opening. The cap also has a top wall and a tubular wall extending down from said top wall to an upper surface of said plug and wickholder to transmit downward forces applied to the cap, down to the plug and wickholder without affecting the seal.